The Principal Research Core's central purpose is to stimulate and support the development of innovative, partnered research on improving the quality of mental health care. Our partnered research examines outcomes relevant to the policy, practice, and/or the broader community. The Specific Aims are: 1) To promote the development of new investigators in quality of care research, through providing opportunities for analyses of existing data sets and collaboration with our partners in new directions, with support from a Partnered Research Development Project. This project will allow a junior investigator to respond to community generated priorities regarding depression care for Korean- American youth. 2) To stimulate new research through three R34's as follows: a. One R34 will examine how mental health care consumers choose and are impacted by consumer-directed health plans (a patient-centered pilot focused on policy outcomes). b. One R34 will assess the feasibility and effectiveness of a novel model for managing consumer providers within organizations providing care to persons with serious mental illness (a patient-centered pilot focused on practice level outcomes) c. One R34 will identify organizational and consumer factors that affect dissemination of a Cognitive Behavioral Intervention for Trauma in Schools (a patient-centered pilot focused on both practice and broader community level outcomes). To move our research findings into practice through a partnered Work Group with California state agencies. The Research Translation Work Group will be co-chaired by this Core's academic Principal Investigators and by the heads of a state-level consortium of agency leaders, providers, and consumers who have been commissioned to meet the legislative mandate of improving the quality of publicly-funded mental health care in California. The goal of this Work Group is to improve the Center's responsiveness to the emerging needs for quality improvement programs as the Mental Health Services Act (the millionaire's tax) funds quality improvement interventions across the state